


Never let me go

by goldberry90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardalo, è perfetto, mormori, cercando di spingere quel figlio, vostro figlio, tra le sue braccia tremanti.<br/>Maitimo, ti suggerisce la mente, il Ben Fatto. E ha un suono così giusto sulle tue labbra.<br/>Quel figlio che sembra, però, ciò di cui suo padre ha più paura al momento.<br/>Non mi lasciare anche tu.<br/>*****<br/>Flashfic senza pretese sulla nascita di Maedhros.<br/>spero vi piaccia ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



> Dedicata a Fey, con qualche ora d'anticipo, per il suo compleanno ♥  
> Un bacione, cara ♥.

  **Non ti lascerò mai.**

  
  
  
  
_Non mi lasciare anche tu_.  
  
Non lo hai mai visto così.  
Accasciato, sconvolto.  
Sperduto come un bimbo che, in mezzo alla folla, ha perso di vista i suoi genitori.  
(Quale assurdo pensiero. Vi fu mai un paragone più sciocco?)  
Vorresti ridere, canzonarlo per quelle paure così irrazionali,  
così incomprensibili ai tuoi occhi che la mente si rifiuta  
persino di ammetterle.  
Ridere per scongiurarle del tutto.  
Per impedire che anche solo il più piccolo seme attecchisca in  
quell'animo così indomito, ma che mai prima di ora ti era apparso così fragile.  
Tuttavia non ci riesci. Nulla è mai così semplice con Fëanaro.  
  
_Guardalo, è perfetto_ , mormori invece, cercando di spingere quel figlio, _vostro figlio_ , tra le sue braccia tremanti.  
Maitimo, ti suggerisce la mente, il Ben Fatto. E ha un suono così giusto sulle tue labbra.  
  
Quel figlio che sembra, però, ciò di cui suo padre ha più paura al momento.  
  
_Non mi lasciare anche tu._  
Lo ripete sottovoce, quasi vergognandosi. Come se avesse infine capito quanto sia un timore infondato.  
O forse perchè si rifiuta di apparire più vulnerabile, persino ai tuoi occhi? Non sapresti dirlo.  
  
Come potrei lasciarti, amor mio, dopo che hai reso la mia vita così perfetta?  
Così incredibilmente piena.  
Guardalo.  
Mira il frutto del tuo cuore, della tua mente, delle tue labbra.  
La più bella fra le tue creazioni.  
_La nostra creazione_.  
  
Nessuna di queste parole sfugge alle tue labbra: in qualche modo,  
mentre lo osservi cullare quel piccolo sogno di vita, divenuto concreta  
realtà, senti che non ce n'è più bisogno.  
Perchè nulla meglio di una nuova vita riesce a scacciare i pensieri di morte.  
Lo sguardo di Fëanor è trasfigurato, tinto di affetto e di meraviglia.  
E questo è un regalo quasi più bello della creatura che tuo marito stringe fra le braccia.  
  
_Non ti lascerò mai, amore mio_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storiella si basa su un headcanon condiviso da un po' di girls qui sul fandom, secondo il quale Feanor, dopo aver perso la madre  
> subito dopo il parto, sia terrorizzato che lo stesso possa accadere alla sua Nerdanel ♥. La trovo una cosa struggente e tenerissima.  
> Non avevo mai letto fic a riguardo... così eccomi qui, con la mia fedele compagna, la Seconda Persona ^^.  
> E' un po' zuccherosa (come me, del resto) ma spero comunque che vi sia piaciuta e di non aver snaturato i personaggi çç.  
> Se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate :D
> 
> bacio a tutti e grazie di aver letto ♥
> 
> ps: di nuovo auguri, Fey ♥  
> pps: non c'entra nulla ma ho scoperto che esiste un calciatore di nome Maitimo!! Sto ridendo da mezz'ora!


End file.
